Reincarnated
by DaylaIsMyName
Summary: Adele, long lost daughter of Elrond ends up in the kingdom of Mirkwood. A familiar face leads to many suspicions, she reunites with her father, and also her love from her previous life. SEQUEL TO AN ELVEN QUEENS DISORDER.
1. Meeting Adele

Adele's POV -

I walk through the kingdom of Mirkwood. It's good to be here again, ever since I was a young child, I had dreamt of this place repeatedly for years. I keep walking until I come to a castle, I went to the doors and was instantly let in. When the doors shut behind me, I looked.

"What the fu-"

"Who are you?"

I looked at the king. He was still young.

"I remember you from somewhere, my lord."

He gave me a curious look,

"From where, child?"

I look at the pictures, look at the king and his son, Legolas.

"I don't know. I just remember you. I remember you as well, Legolas."

The prince also looks at me curiously,

"What is your meaning for coming here, young one?"

"I am the daughter of Elrond, my king. My mother has just died, and I have no idea where my father lives."

Thranduil nods and signals Legolas to leave the room. Legolas does so, looking back at the pictures and looking back at me again, suspecting something.

"You may stay here, child."

He looks into my eyes, I look back into his. I still remember the feeling of love as we used to do this, I still remember the feeling of his kiss on mine. I can still taste him in my mouth.

Thranduil lifted my chin up,

"I remember you. You look just like my wife."

I smile.

"Well I guess you are lucky, my lord."

He nods.

"Legolas will show you to your room."

I nod and bow, before leaving the throne room to meet Legolas, and to be guided to my room.

Thranduil's POV -

I look at the pictures on the wall. It's strange. She looked just like Marissa did. I suddenly felt connected to her in some way, and felt an extreme love and protection for her, but she couldn't have been my wife. Marissa died. Years ago. Back when Legolas was still a child.


	2. Return To Elrond

In the morning, I awaken with green robes and brown leggings along with black shoes fitted on the chair beside my bed. I sit up and rub my eyes, the room was bright. Nature was everywhere, I could hear the birds singing from their trees, and in the vase, red roses danced along with the cool breeze. I got up and got dressed, looking at myself in the mirror, I smile. I fix my brown hair and smile at myself as I enter the throne room.

"My lord."

I bowed before him, Thranduil bowed his head in reply.

"Today, I shall take you to see you're father, Elrond. We are having a council meeting there, you should come."

I nod my head,

"I will do anything you ask of me, my lord."

Legolas got up from his throne, and walked towards me. He put his hand on my shoulder, and closed his eyes. I had no idea what he was doing, I had no idea what he saw in me. He reopened his eyes, and took his hand from my shoulder. I look at him, and he stares right back at me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I look at Thranduil, I dont exactly know why, but for some reason I feel a sense of love for him. He doesn't know who I am. I can only remember him.

"My wife wore those clothes."

My eyes soften with a look of sorrow.

"I am sorry, my king."

He puts his hand up, signaling that it's okay. Thranduil got up, and walked slowly with me, his hands placed on my shoulders as we walked out of the castle, and into the open space.

Elrond sits at the council with his hand over his head, everyone was silent. I stand behind some trees with Thranduil and Legolas, I take deep breaths.

"You see those two elves that look the same? They are you're brothers, and that elven girl. Her name is Arwen. She is you're sister."

I look up at Legolas, I smiled to myself. It was quite cute that he said it like that, it felt as if I was a baby again. Thranduil and Legolas walked forward, I followed behind them. I grabbed onto Legolas' sleeve while I chewed at my own, he looked back at me and smiled kindly.

"Master Elrond."

Thranduil took a seat while Legolas was still stood, with me behind him, acting all nervous again, should I say.

"Master Elrond, I present to you, Princess Adele."

Upon hearing that name, his eyes lit up. Legolas went to sit down, and I was still stood there chewing my sleeve.

"Adele..."

"Father..."

He hugged me tightly. I didn't expect this outcome to happen, I close my eyes and enjoy being in the arms of my father, for the first time.

"Father, my mother died. She killed herself."

He looked at me, and I looked back. Arwen smiled at me,

"So, father. This was the sister that you told us about."

I smile lightly at her, but there was something about her that didn't seem too right. I don't know what, but there was just something there.


	3. Is she Marissa?

As the council leaves, I stay seated, fiddeling with my robes. I felt as if someone was watching me, so I look up and see a handsome elf. He had blondeish silver hair, shoulder length, and gorgeous eyes. Though I didn't take much notice what colour they were.

"Adele, daughter of Elrond."

He touches his chest in respect as he says my name, I nod my head and look back down, messing with my sleeves.

"Is there something on you're mind?"

I shake my head, not looking up. Most elves would consider that rude, but I consider it weird to look at an elf so handsome. He looks at me, I stand up and bite the sleeve of my robe.

"You hungry?"

He laughed, I look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Are y' crazy mate?"

He laughs even more, trying hard not to roll on the floor.

"Oh my! You are funny, young one."

I mimick him, then begin to laugh at myself. I am so looking forward to the next council meeting!

"You look like queen Marissa of Mirkwood."

I nod and smile lightly,

"Yeah. I heard. King Thranduil told me."

Haldir nodded his head at me, before patting the seat next to him. I walk lightly up to the chair, which he pulled it closer to him before I sat down.

"How...How did she die?"

Haldir sighed in thought. I looked at him, I sniffed a bit. He looked down and struggled not to cry.

"She...uh...she had a disorder known as Anorexia Nervosa. I was there when she collasped, she looked ill."

::Flashback::

"Thanks."

Haldir gave the coins and took the bag of fruit in his hand. It was a cold October day, slightly misty but nothing extreme. Suddenly, he saw a bunch of elves rushing past him. Curious, he decided to go and take a look. He gently pushed through the crowd, and looked down to see the frail Marissa on the floor. He saw her ribs showing through her robe, and her hip bones showing through her leggings. When he saw Thranduil return with a healer, Haldir decided to leave. He couldn't get the thought of the queen like that.

::End Flashback::

"I could never get that out of my head since. Every night I dream of her, I have visions of what she would have turned out to be like, if she had not decided to starve herself to death."

I place my hand upon his muscular shoulder. He turns to look at me, I smile at him.

"She's in a better place now."

He nods. I tensed up, and kissed his cheek before getting up to leave.

"Goodbye, Haldir."

I walk into the distance, until I am out of sight.

Haldir's POV -

I watch as the young princess disappears from my sight. I touch my cheek, my cheeks turning warm as I remember her kiss. But, how did she know my name?

::Flashback::

"Haldir, I have something to tell you."

Haldir looks up at Marissa, who looked troubled by something.

"What is it, Rissa?"

Marissa smiled as he called her by her nickname. He took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in her tummy, she took a sip of calamine tea to help her to relax. She was slightly shaking, with stress, anxiety and fear.

"I'm pregnant."

Haldir slowly turned his head to look at the youth. His eyes turned loveinly and slightly teared up,

"Who is the father?"

Marissa shrugged.

"That is why I'm worrying. It could be yours since we did 'it' a few weeks ago, but it could also be Thranduil's since we have just got married and also did 'it'. So I'm not sure."

Haldir nodded, and placed his hand on her slightly swollen stomach. She placed her hand over the top of his, and moved it around her stomach.

"I don't think it would matter who the father is. It would look like you, but have light hair."

Marissa nodded, her fears more calmed than before. Love was in her eyes, and she drank the rest of her tea.

::End Flashback::

Could it be that...? No. It can't be. She can't be Marissa. Marissa is dead. Or...is she? I decide to go to Mirkwood, knowing that she is staying there with Thranduil and Legolas. I am going to find out who she really is.


	4. Jeremy Kyle PARODY CHAPTER

**This chapter is based of the Uk TV series "The jeremy Kyle Show". it also airs in the USA, if anyone has seen it, you will know what I am talking about. If not, I recommend that you watch it, to know what this chapter is about.**

The Jeremy Kyle theme sounds. An elven crowd cheers and clap their hands, as a mortal man who goes by the name of 'Jeremy Kyle' walks onto the stage.

"Hello, and welcome to the Jeremy kyle show. Today, an Elven king, a prince, new girl and warrior all want to find out, if this mystery girl is who they think she is. Lets welcome Haldir on the stage boys and girls!"

Haldir walks onto the stage, waving his hand at the cheering crowd. He takes a seat on a comfy, red chair next to the mortal man. He relaxes, and smiles at him.

"Welcome to the show, Haldir. Now, you claim that Adele, the daughter of Elrond is the reincarnation of the elven queen Marissa, correct?"

The elf nods his head.

"Yes I do, Jeremy."

Jeremy lifts his head up in curiosity, wanting to find out more information about this claim.

"Explain."

Haldir takes a deep breath, clasps his hands over his chest as he relaxes. He had nothing to hide, hey they were even doing a lie detector and DNA test.

"Well, it all began a few years ago, when me and Marissa had sex a week before we broke up. Two weeks later, she got married to the elven king, Thranduil as an arranged marriage but she loved him the same. We remained friends obviously, about five or six weeks later, she visits me like she always would, and told me that she was pregnant. She was worried incase Legolas wasn't Thranduil's son, but he is. I saw Adele yesterday, and she called me by my name, dispite not meeting me before, or even hearing my name."

Jeremy nods his head in interest,

"This is all very interesting. I can see that Elrond is in the crowd there. Elrond, what do you think about this?"

Haldir looks at Elrond, and the lord nods his head. His advisor slowly turned his head towards Jeremy,

"Well, I think that it is very possible that she is the reincarnation of Marissa. I knew Marissa quite well during the time that she was alive, and she does act like her."

"I believe that we have a picture of Marissa here."

On the television screen on the wall, there showed a picture of Marissa compared to a picture of Adele. The crowd all gasped, noticing the canny resembelance. Identical. Exactly the same looks, hair, face features, eyes and dress sense. Haldir nods his head, and sits back up again.

"Well to find out more information on this story, lets welcome Thranduil to the stage!"

Everyone clapped their hands and cheered once again for the elven kings arrival. He walked fast but lightly to his seat next to Haldirs. Jeremy kyle moved from the chair and sat on the step, kneeling down with one knee with his arms slumped over his knees, holding the microphone in his right hand.

"Welcome to the stage, Thranduil. Do you believe this claim? Do you honestly think that Adele who just turned up out of thin air, is the reincarnation of your wife?"

He nods his head in agreement.

"I do believe that she is. I, at first had my doubts but after a while, I began to realize that she could very well be Marissa in another body."

"How did your former wife, Marissa die? If you dont mind me asking, my majesty."

Upon remembering, Thranduil tried not to cry. He closed his tear filled eyes, Haldir placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Take your time."

Thranduil takes a deep breath, Haldir takes his hand from his shoulder. He relaxes, and begins to tell the story. Legolas listening from backstage, he never before heard the story on how his mother died. All he knew was that she died when he was a baby elfing.

"Marissa had Anorexia Nervosa. She refused food, even when she was being treated by the elven healers. She died a few days before her birthday, after our anniversary."

Jeremy kyle nods in respect,

"I understand that it must have been hard for you to tell us that story."

Thranduil nods and covers his eyes with his hand, as tears fall down his face. Haldir pats Thranduil's back in comfort, he was a friend of the kings. Thranduil wipes the tears, and inhales deeply.

"Legolas in the show, ladies and gentleman!"

The elven prince, Legolas Thranduilian walks onto the stage. He gives his father a hug before sitting beside him.

"Hello, Legolas."

"Good morning, Jeremy."

"Legolas, your mother died when you was a child, right?"

The young prince confirmed this with a slight nod of his head.

"Yes she did, Jeremy."

"What do you think of this claim made by Haldir, Legolas?"

Legolas turns to Haldir who he had known since childhood, he hadn't aged one bit in looks. He then turned to his father, who gave his son a look of reassurance.

"I believe that Adele is my mother. When I first saw her, I found it strange that the guards just let her in without questioning her, and when I looked at the pictures of my mother and father, I noticed something wasn't quite right."

"On this card here, it says that you looked into her and saw something, am I correct?"

Legolas nods in confirmation,

"Yes it is. I saw my mother and father kissing, IN THE FOREST!"

"Oh come on, Legolas! There was nowhere else to go!"

"What about your room?"

Thranduil nods his head and begins to daydream about doing it with Adele, as she looked identical to Marissa, and it was a 50/50 chance that she could very well be Marissa.

The crowd let out laughter, Jeremy facepalms and sighs and lets out a small laugh himself.

"We have Adele backstage, ladies and gentlemen."

Eveeryone looks at the screen, the stage people turning around behind them. The screen switches from 'The Jeremy Kyle Show' logo to a emerald green eye with long, black eyelashes. Elrond puts his hand on his head, laughing silently to himself.

"Adele?"

Upon hearing her name, the youth sat back down.

"Hello, kidda!"

Everyone laughs, the elven girl smiling to herself.

"Adele, do you mind coming on stage?"

"No I don't lad, be there in a minute."

The screen turns back to the logo, Haldir, Legolas and Thranduil laughing and looking at each other. Adele, walks in biting the sleeve of the robe she was wearing. She stopped walking when she got to Haldir, stroked his hair and took a seat next to Legolas. Haldir hid his face in his hands, as he was blushing.

"Do you like him?"

Adele leans forward and takes a look at Haldir, who had now uncovered his face but was biting his lip.

"He's alright, yeah. Ded fit an' all he is."

Everyone laughed once again, Adele now letting out a laugh herself.

"Okay lets do what we all came here to do. First the lie detector tests."

A man from backstage give Jeremy the DNA tests and the lie detector test papers, Jeremy opened the DNA envelope and took a look at the elven people seated on the stage.

"We took TWO DNA tests. One, from the corpse of Marissa, and one to see who Adele's real father is because people have also claimed to you, Adele, that Elrond is not your father, right?"

Adele nods.

"The DNA test results show that Elrond..."

Adele looks at Elrond and smiles lightly, he smiled back.

"IS Adele's biological father!"

Adele smiled and Jeremy give Elrond the papers to prove that he is her father,

"The DNA test results also show that Adele..."

Thranduil looks at Haldir, Haldir looks at Legolas and legolas exchanges looks at Adele. Adele leans forward and takes a look at everyone, once again biting her sleeve of her bottle green robe.

"IS the reincarnation of Marissa!"

Thranduil and Legolas stand up and embrace Adele, the young girl cries in happiness and hugs them both back. They all sit back down again, and await the lie detector test results.

"Elrond wanted Adele slash Marissa to take a lie detector test because he thinks that she is not a virgin, since she said it doesn't hurt during sex. We asked Adele or Marissa if she had sex before she came to Mirkwood she said no, she was telling the truth."

Everyone clapped and Adele nodded her head,

"We asked Adele if she has gotten pregnant, she said no. She was telling the truth!"

"See mate! I am innocent kidda!"

"I wouldnt be so sure about that love."

Adele slumped back in her chair, her eyes widened.

"We asked Adele if she has had sex with the following, Haldir, Legolas, Thranduil and Erestor. She admitted to having sex with Erestor last night."

Adele looked at her fathers advisor, who nodded his head sideways, signalling her to get out of the studio.

"Bye!"

The young girl ran out off the stage and out the building.

"Okay, that's all we have time for today."


End file.
